


Komaeda's 3D Fever Dream

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Kinda suicidal thoughts, Lovestruck Komaeda who will never confess to Hinata, M/M, More close to canon Ko thoughts this time, Sort of?? Its simply mentioning it, Suicide Attempt, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Komaeda sleeps. He meets somebody who he had forgotten a long time ago. Who had erased his memories of that person? He can't remember... Why can't he remember...? ///Gl1tcH3s,,,1n,,h1S,,,,,h3@d,,///





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm back,haha! I couldn't decide which chapter should've gone up first,so since Christmas is coming soon,I've decided to have Paper Stars as a Christmas chapter while The Dead Sea Lingers comes along later.
> 
> From the summary,I guess you can tell I'm trying something new! It's not that hard to decode it,I swear. 
> 
> I originally wrote this piece with a lot of "I love you so much",then I remembered that Komaeda and Hinata aren't actually a couple in my AU,and that Komaeda was simply lovestruck/infatuated with Hinata. I've edited the piece last minute and I think I've managed to improve it somewhat.
> 
> In other news,it's time for Komaeda to remember a certain spiky haired boy...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Do NOT read this if you cannot handle the following
> 
> -> Slight mentions of homophobia/discrimination against talentless
> 
> -> Mention of suicidal thoughts/previous suicidal experiences
> 
> -> Surprisingly closer to canon Ko than Red Cypress Flower Ko (who I...somehow managed to write. That wasn't the intention.)
> 
> -> Lots of friendzoning/third wheel thoughts
> 
> -> Glitchy codes that you can probably decode
> 
>  
> 
> As always,have a fun time reading!

It was during spring,when Hajime and I could still regularly meet up with each other during lunch break or afterschool. I always had to meet him at a bench near a fountain; perfect distances away from both the main building and the reserve course building. Somewhere secluded where we could talk about whatever we wanted in peace. Without somebody yelling at us for being...different.

For Hajime being talentless.

For I,talented,talking to someone talentless.

For us to be in love.

 

...

Or at least,I suppose we were.

Close friendships are always full of _'love'._

...

It was our own safe space within the school,far away from all our troubles. Far away from all the harassment I had gotten and far away from all of Hajime's bullies; a paradise of hope for us.

...

 

There was a time when,during lunch break,Hajime had suddenly said:

"You know,I had a dream about you once,Nagito."

"Really? What was it about?" I glanced at him,curious.

 

"I dreamt that I was only a figment of your imagination and that we were never together. We could never hug and we could never talk. I could only watch you embrace some petite girl and I remembered how hard I cried." He explained it casually,as though he was describing a maths problem.

 

_That sounded horrific._

 

"That sounds more like a nightmare to me." I politely replied.

 

"I know. It definitely does. It almost felt like one. I'm just happy that you woke me up before it could get any worse."

"Wish I could say the same when you wake me up." I teasingly said.

"Hey,come on,you know I mean well!" Hajime crossed his arms and pouted. Then,he looked away. "But...when I had that dream,something else surfaced up. Something I realised."

"Really." I raised an eyebrow.

_I wonder what Hajime discovered this time?_

 

"Yes. I'm...really lucky to be with you,right now. Right here,right now. I know you've dealt with a lot of my bullshit. And I'm sorry for that."

 

"It's fine,you deal with my shenanigans too--"

 

"I'm serious Nagito. You helped me through...a lot. A lot of things. I didn't even think that I'd be here today. That I'd be as happy as I am right now. I think that's a real blessing in disguise. I still remember how broken I was back then. It all seemed so...hopeless."

 

"Certainly,it did. But we're here now,aren't we?" I agreed with Hajime.

 

_If I were to compare the Hajime of now and the Hajime of then... They were two completely separate people,that was for sure._

 

"I still remember the first time I tried to commit suicide. I wonder if I told you about that time. I was thirteen and I was already so broken. I got a nice,sharp knife,and I was ready to stab myself,or slit my wrists,or anything that could get me away. Away from all of the pain that was scratching and screaming at me."

 

_Hajime..._

 

"But I remember throwing the knife away and crying instead. I had so much to live for. So much more. I didn't want to be weak,and I wanted to show that I was strong. That I wasn't quitting early. I guess that stubbornness helps for something. And then I remember you,and you've made my life all so much brighter and you've helped me through so much. So,so much. And when I remember all those times that I tried to..."

 

"I'm just,I'm just so glad that I got to meet you. I'm so glad that you're here,right now. With me. I'm glad that you're here to make the pain go away and to help me and I don't know if I can do the same for you--"

 

He was already crying,so I put a finger to his lips and embraced him,giving his back soft,gentle rubs.

 

"Shh,Hajime,it's fine. I won't hold it against you if you don't give the same to me. I love you. That love is enough for me already. As long as you're there,even when you're angry or sad or happy... It already makes me happy. It makes me happy that somebody out there actually cares for me." I smiled at him; gave out my best,brightest grin.

 

But I couldn't help but feel the bitterness of my thoughts slipping in,even if slightly.

 

**_Lo ve..._ **

 

No... That wasn't what we were... Did I say something wrong?

 

_Or did I remember our relationship entirely wrong...?_

 

L 0 v ?

1++jU5t#@;w@nt3d;:t0/)s33_:y0u(.@g@1n

1"m:;-s077y)#

1+;d1dn"t#_,m3@n!.t0.,.,.,,

 

Hajime never knew about my condition.

(Did he know? I forgot.)

 

He just knew that I had iron deficiency and that I couldn't perform many physical activities.

(D1d h3 kn0w? 1 f0rg0t.,,,)

 

I've already been told that I don't have much time left,so to speak. It won't be long before I perish and leave Hajime all alone in the world again.

(w h0 1s h@j1mE,,,,)

 

That's the saddest part. Hajime,suffering by himself,and slowly reclining back into depression.

(d0 1 kN0w h1m??)

 

Even if I wasn't there,I wouldn't want that to happen.

(bUt wHY??)

 

That's why,as much as I can,I'll make him experience the best time of his life,right now. And by my luck,Hajime will die.

(h0W d0 y0U kn0W?????)

 

He will die in an accident of sorts; something overdramatic that will kill him right away.

At least then,he won't have to be alone ever again.

(wHY sh0Uld 1 c@r3??)

 

 

 

 

"Go back to sleep,Hajime. You wanted to take a nap before classes,didn't you? I'll watch out for you."

Hajime rested his head upon my lap,and while the tears were still rolling down,his face had a soft smile.

 

 

 

 

Komaeda woke up with a start.

He's never felt love deeper than that in his entire life. Not even with Enoshima.

_Who... Who was that boy?_

 

 

 

" _Hajime_..."

 

He softly said it out,the name flowing out ever so delicately.

 

"His first name was Hajime."


End file.
